In addition to providing electrical surge protection for AC power supply links, presently commercially available surge protection systems are designed as hybrid systems, providing surge protection for communication signal lines serving a variety of electronic equipments, such as computer workstations, copiers, facsimile machines, and the like. To this end such systems are configured as `stacked`, multi-unit architectures, the size and configuration of which depends upon the number of pieces of equipment and the number of communication signal lines being protected. While such stacked module systems are effective to provide the surge protection desired, because the surge protection modules are relatively large sized, stand-alone, self-contained items, physically interconnected with one another in a cascaded fashion, the resulting system is both physically cumbersome and expensive.